lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spriggins
Welcome! Hi Spriggins -- we are excited to have LPW Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "LPW Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello! Hi, Spriggins, I'm Shawn, a Helper here on Wikia Sports. I'm lending a hand to all new Sports wikis - if there's anything you need help with, like figuring out how something works on Wikia or how to set your wiki up, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Shawn (talk) 04:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. Spriggins. hey spriggins its tyler from TWF, would you know how to contact cYnical? i have left a message on his LOP Forums Member Page and i hope he gets back to me. but if you could ask him to leave a message at my eWrestling Talk Page. thanks. --Tyler Greenaway - Chairman of Tilli Wrestling Federation (Talk) 05:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :and. if you can SoL??? :i would honestly do anything if you can contact them :--Tyler Greenaway - Chairman of Tilli Wrestling Federation (Talk) 05:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Confused Hey. I was wondering if you could give me all the info about voting and promos and stuff like that, because I'm VERY confused. If you can, can you give me an example. Thanks. Silver Hawx 07:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering how long it takes to design a wrestler's pic. Also, is there a page that shows all of them? If you can get the MC Steel pic, can you send it to mcsteel@live.com.au. Cheers. Silver Hawx 06:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if you or someone you know could help me with the customizationing of my wiki. Silver Hawx 06:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Spriggins could you make the user TWF-headquarters (me on my computer at home) an admin on LPW Wiki. Also when are Inferno 15.1 results up. Nice work on insanity live from woodstock. Great show. The reason I'm not on my account is coz i'm sick and I'm on my iPhone :Ah ok, it just gives me more room to work with. thanks. Link Could you give me the link to the next Insanity taping. Silver Hawx 10:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, do you know if my pic is done yet? If so, do you have a link for it? Silver Hawx 06:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Entrance Videos hey if you look at the Andy Savana page you can see that I put his entrance video on it, if you want to do that for all other pages, feel free but if you don't just delete it on Savana's page. :Awesome, I'll do as many as I can in an hour coz im just about to go on holiday for 3 days with my girlfriend. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 00:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) No problem. yeah, it's fun to edit your own pag. Thanks for all the work you do.--Lazyking 00:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Krim aka Dave, thanks for everything you have been doing for us here. If you don't mind I added my most recent win, although it was on my company! --Leon Belmont 02:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I.P. Ban http://lpw.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.121.167.55 could we get that guy banned? hey. hey Spriggins. reckon you could get onto X for me for another Graphic, like MC Steel has, I'm bringing a bodyguard into my promos etc, so i need a graphic for him could we get the name to be TLK and the pic base to be Orton? many thanks Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 00:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music & LPW: The Video Game reckon i could make articles for these? and get someone onto graphics for them? Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: LPW the music & lpw the video game Yeah, I know. I notice we already have a LPW: The Music Page, so I'll get onto compiling all the top superstars songs and figuring out which ones are half decent songs. Also, go on AIM. It's easier to discuss all this rather than messages on the wiki. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 02:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, that sucks bro! I'm compiling the songs for the CD. We're having 4 discs. Insanity, Inferno, Legends, Tag Teams Also, MC Steel is compiling the list of wrestlers for the Video Game. Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 03:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music Disc 1: Insanity #Bullet With Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins (Andy Savana) #Something Wrong With Me – Pennywise (Ash Strife) #Bleed It Out - Linkin Park (Black Ada) #Psycho Circus – Kiss (Blackwell) #Cult of Personality – Living Colour (cYnical) #Close Your Eyes – Story of the Year (Dr. Wagner) #Bring it On – Insane Clown Posse (Hatchet Ryda) #The Crimson – Atreyu (Krimson Mask) #It’s A New Day – Adelitas Way (MC Steel) #Put You On Game – Lupe Fiasco (NPD) #Desire – Ozzy Ozbourne (Phantom Lord) #You Don’t Know Me – Ben Folds (Pope Fred) #War Zone – Rob Zombie (Seth Omega) #Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpions (SOS) #A Milli – Lil Wayne (SoL) #The Renegade – Styx (Steve Monroe) #Mambo Swing – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (TBM) #Digital Bath – The Deftones (The Rabbi) #Turn the Heat Up – Bobaflex (Villiano 187) #Beast and the Harlot – Avenged Sevenfold (X) Disc 2: Inferno #The Next Episode – Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg (Al) #Mater Tenebrarum – Theatres des Vampires (Bloodrose) #This is the New Shit – Marilyn Manson (Bobino) #Skrilla 4 Rilla – Psychopathic Rydas (Cash Flo) #Killing in the Name – Rage Against the Machine (Drew Michaels) #Sun Music – Charles Hamilton (Eddie B.) #No More Sorrow – Linkin Park (Eric Scorpio) #Take You There – Sean Kingston (Jeff Watson) #Revolution 9 – The Beatles (Jude Maxwell) #El Corazon del Guerrero – Tierra Santa (Mass Chaos) #Leper Messiah – Metallica (Sean Jensen) #Mosh – Eminem (SOR) #Turns to Ashes – 36 Crazyfists (Styxx) #Englishman in New York – The Flying Pickets (Sylvester Eccleston) #Omen – The Prodigy (TJ Tilli) #These Drugs – D12 (Trey Spruance) #Kick Some Ass – Stroke 9 (Ultramarcus) #God’s Gonna Cut You Down – Johhny Cash (White Falcon) Disc 3: Legends #Foxy Foxy – Rob Zombie (Boss Foxx) #I Get Money – 50 Cent (Damion Kross) #Mother –Danzig (Jaro) #B.B.K – Korn (Joey Hollywood) #The One – Rob Zombie (Ken Ryans) #One More Astronaut – I Mother Earth (Marty) #Nightmare – Angel Dust (Morpheus) #Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Remix) – Rob D. (N’itonmniskittel) #This Is Your Life – Dust Brothers (Pen) #Horizons – Parkway Drive (Peter Saint) #A Modern Way of Letting Go – Idlewild (RaTo) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) – Radiohead (Retribution) #New Born – Muse (Sheepster) #Drag the Waters – Pantera (Sick Fixx) #Down With the Sickness – Disturbed (“Sick” Nick) #Hail Mary – Tupac (Spectre) #Never Forget Me – Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (Stone) #Pay the Man – The Offspring (The Rik) #Amberdawn - Yngwie Malmsteen (Wevv Mang) #My Life – The Game & Lil Wayne (Zuma) Disc 4: Tag Teams/Stables #One of These Days – Pink Floyd (Bad Mamma Jammas) #House by the Cemetery – Wednesday 13 (Dark Brotherhood) #Numb/Encore – Jay-Z & Linkin Park (The Entourage) #Swagga Like Us – Jay-Z & T.I. ft. Kanye West & Lil Wayne (The Illuminati) #We Still Kill the Old Way – Lostprophets (Lost Prophets) #The Car Song – The Cat Empire – MWA #Hate Me Now – Nas (Public Enemy #1) #Wait and Bleed – Slipknot (Wild Card Warriors) #Devil – Stereophonics (The Witnesses) #Dig – Mudvayne (Psych Ward) #mObscene – Marilyn Manson (Sudden Death) #Seek and Destroy – Metallica (Watchmen)